


I Will Follow You... Into The Dark

by Lovelyyluciddreams



Series: one shots [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Just Friends, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyyluciddreams/pseuds/Lovelyyluciddreams
Summary: Jensen wants to know what would happen if he got off in front of his best friend. He can’t stop thinking about it.And well... what is Jared supposed to do?





	I Will Follow You... Into The Dark

Jensen has always been a bit of an exhibitionist, never acting on it. But it’s always been there, in the back of his mind. Every time he’s laying in bed late at night with his hand down his pants. He can’t help but think what would happen if Jared walked in. What would he do? What would his face look like? “Fuck” he cursed to himself buttoning his jeans back up and sliding his zipper up. He was so hard, it was painful. But he couldn’t shake the thought, he was turned on and his brain wasn’t functioning properly.

He pulled a shirt over his head and glanced down making sure it was long enough to cover the obvious bulge. He looked over at the clock blinking out 11:07. Jared would probably still be up, and if he wasn’t? Well than it was probably better that way.

Jensen wandered out to the living room, watching the tv glow. Jared’s body in the center of the couch casted a long shadow on the cold floor beneath his feet ‘ _fuck, what am I even_ _doing?’_ he thought to himself as his feet carried him across the room.

“hey, you’re up late” Jared said looking over his shoulder at the older man.

“Couldn’t sleep…” Jensen tossed himself down on the corner of the couch pushing a throw pillow on his lap. He let out a shaky breath at the small amount of pressure. “What are you watching?”

Jared looked over him before answering “longest yard…are you okay? You look flushed” he said leaning forward to feel his forehead and cheeks. “You’re warm”

Jensen flashed him a weak smile “fine, everything is good” he moved his hips just slightly making him shiver

Jared looked at him concerned “you’re sure? You really don’t look so good” Jared rested his hand on Jensen’s leg.

Jensen laughed awkwardly “I’m good, quit it” his voice was breathy as he swatted Jared’s hand away. Lifting himself up a little bit to get more friction. His dick was throbbing, he knew he was close to coming. Especially after his stupid best friend put his ridiculously large hand on his leg. _So close_. His breath hitched as his dick twitched against the rough fabric. He let his eyes fall closed enjoying the feeling. He knew Jared was watching him.

“Jen?” Jared looked over him, something was not right. He was sick or something. Jared was starting to really worry. “Jensen!?” Jared’s tone more demanding. He put his hand on the older man’s arm making Jensen’s eyes snap open.

“Yeah?” Jensen’s voice was weak, coming out almost like a strangled moan “Jay…” He breathed out. Seconds away from spilling in his jeans. “Jay… I…”

“Jensen what? What is it?” Jared scooted closer their legs brushing sending chills all over Jensen’s body.

Jensen shook his head, reaching down and squeezing Jared’s thigh “fuck, Jay oh.. god” he lifted his hips up bucking into his jeans coming harder than he was sure he ever had “Jared…” he sighed as he relaxed back into the couch. A wave of guilt washed over him realizing what he had just done. He instantly felt sick.

Jared’s eyes were wide on him “did you just….” Jared swallowed hard and tried again “did you just come?” He blinked at him. He was thoroughly confused at what he had just witnessed, and slightly turned on.

Jensen rubbed his hand over the back of his own neck, not meeting his friends eyes. “Jared I can…let me explain, fuck, I’m so out of line…I don’t know what’s wrong with me”

Jared scooted back “oh my god” his face flushed with embarrassment.

Jensen looked at him finally “Jared.. I’m so sorry, I just… god. I’m sorry”

“It’s okay… been awhile right?” Jared shifted, his dick now straining against his own jeans. And of course Jared would be the most understanding person there was and make up some kind of logical reason for Jensen coming in his fucking pants right next to him.

Jensen moved to get up “fuck, I’m just going to go…. clean up, I’m sorry Jay” he got up and walked away reaching the staircase before he heard Jared faintly say “wait”

Jensen stopped and turned around to see Jared had shifted so he was facing him. “What?” Jensen questioned him.

“Come back…” Jared sighed pressing his hand down on the front of his jeans “it’s only fair”

Jensen moved slowly back to the couch “what are you….” His eyes looked down to Jared’s hand on himself “Jay…” he shook his head looking back up.

Jared blushed “please… Jen? Please… can I?”

Jensen nodded sitting down carefully and as quietly as possible. He was scared if he moved too much or made noise Jared would come to his senses.

“It’s been so long… and you” Jared groaned running his palm over his clothed dick “seeing you, watching you…Jen” he bit his lip undoing his belt and the button on his pants, sliding his zipper down. His hand hesitated on the band of his briefs “you don’t have to stay” His words came out almost pained.

“I want to” Jensen whispered, eyes blown with desire.

“Fuck” Jared slipped his hand into his boxers gripping himself tightly. One look at Jensen’s face. His flushed cheeks, teeth digging in to his bottom lip. “Oh my god Jensen” Jared moaned spilling over his hand.  
He tried catching his breath, before looking back at his friend.

“That didn’t go like I planned” Jensen smirked.

Jared wiped his hand off on his pants and quirked his eyebrow at him “you planned this?”

Jensen looked ashamed “kind of?… not the part with…” he waved his hand at Jared’s crotch “but…yeah”

Jared smiled and nodded at him casually “exhibition… nice”

Jensen scuffed at him, shoving at his shoulder playfully “you would know”

Jared shrugged “maybe”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this later, it was very spur of the moment. But I feel like it could go somewhere. Might turn it into a series. (No promises)
> 
> Please feel free to leave me any constructive criticism, if you find errors or anything do let me know. I didn’t have someone to read over this before I posted.
> 
> I haven’t written in a long time, and I’m new to writing in this fandom.  
> Thank you❤️


End file.
